


i'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

by freckles_and_fangs



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Ice Skating, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles_and_fangs/pseuds/freckles_and_fangs
Summary: Biana and Sophie go ice skating. Tooth-rotting winter themed fluff.





	i'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @wylieendal on tumblr for the Keeper of The Lost Cities Secret Santa exchange. Thought I'd put it on here too. It's my first ever fic, so let me know your thoughts.

"But I don't know how," Sophie whined to Biana."What if I fall?"

"Nonsense," the dark-haired girl replied, waving away Sophie's protests with a gloved hand. "Ice skating is easy, I promise."

It was winter in the Lost Cities and elves were rejoicing, throwing snowballs at each other and drinking hot chocolate and spending time with loved ones. Sophie preferred the indoor aspects of the season and had suggested they stay at Havenfield and watch an old film, but Biana had gotten so excited when it started snowing and begged Sophie to go outside with her. Sophie protested at first, but once Biana pouted her pretty lips at her and batted her eyelashes, she found it impossible to say no.

She was almost regretting her decision though as Biana pulled her by the arm towards the ice. Because she'd lived in sunny San Diego, Sophie had never been ice skating with her human family, not even in an indoor rink.

It turned out not to be as easy as Biana promised. After just a few moments on the ice, Sophie toppled over ungracefully and landed on her bottom with a soft thud. Biana turned her head, and at the sight of Sophie grumpily giving her an _I told you so_ look from her spot on the ground, she burst into a fit of giggles.

Sophie glared at her, but she was trying to hide her own smile as Biana helped her onto her feet.

"Let's try this again," Biana told her, and wrapped one arm around Sophie's waist, holding her up. Sophie felt a shiver run through her, one that was completely unrelated to the cold weather. She was sure her cheeks must have been bright red, but Biana didn't say anything about it. She just gave her a shy smile and slowly started to move her feet.

Sophie got the hang of it earlier than she thought she would. Biana removed her arm from around her waist once Sophie no longer needed to be held up, and the blonde was disappointed for just a moment at the loss of contact. But then Biana laced their fingers together and Sophie couldn't hide the grin that spread across her face and the blush that decorated her cheeks.

The two of them kept skating like that for quite some time, their hands intertwined, sharing laughs and soft smiles and looks full of joy.

"You have snow in your hair," Biana told Sophie, looking at her thoughtfully. When Sophie reached up to brush it away, Biana stopped her by gently taking her hand so that both of Sophie's were in hers. "Don't. It's beautiful."

Sophie could feel her heart beating, could feel her cheeks burning. All other thoughts left her mind and all she could think about was Biana's glittering teal eyes and glossy lips and she was overwhelmed with a sense of longing.

Biana stepped even closer, and all Sophie wanted to do was close the small gap between them. " _You're_ beautiful," Biana whispered, so soft she thought she might have imagined it. Sophie closed her eyes.

She tasted of candy canes.


End file.
